In The Forests
by catherine.cat33
Summary: Jakalli or however you refer to them. Cute little two shot. Read and Review loves! *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ello lovies 3 So, if you saw the promo for the Halloween special thinga ma bobber :p then you know Jake/Alli happens. I must say I soooo called it, and I'm surprised there are NO Jake/Alli fanfics... so...here ya go 3**

**Disclamer I own the worst book known to mad kind and a cell phone. I do NOT own Degrassi or it's characters. **

* * *

><p>"No Jake!" I shout.<p>

"Alli…" he walks closer to me, the fire beside us dwindling down to only a few sparks.

I move back more, "Did you not just see Clare's face Jake?"

"We're over Alli. Have been for months. Our parents are getting married Alli. Me and Clare can't date anymore." he says.

"That doesn't mean us dating won't hurt her." I reply, still slowly backing away.

"But Alli, I like you, a lot." he says.

"But Jake, I don't want to hurt Clare. She's my best friend!" I reply. I like Jake, I do.

Dave dumped me right after I left for my summer science program, and the people in the program were really nice and it was nice to have people to talk to about everything. And, one day we were walking around, looking for a place to eat, and there we saw Jake and his dad. They'd been asked to come renovate some houses, and it was close to the wedding, but his dad took the job anyway for the money. So, they were spending a month up there. And, I was there for the program so Jake and I hung out a few times. He's really nice and a great friend. And I have to say, I like him…a lot. But, I don't want to hurt my best friend.

"If she's your best friend, wouldn't she want you to be happy?" he asks.

"You don't get it Jake. You really don't." I say, shaking my head slowly.

"Then tell me what you want Alli. Tell me what you want, and I will get it." he says, taking another step towards me, causing me to take one back and trip. I pick myself up and look at him.

"Jake," I pause, trying to keep my voice from cracking, "I can't… I'm sorry." then I run out of the woods and up to the house where I walk down the road a while, trying to keep in my tears, trying to find a bus stop.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this is a two shot, and if you didn't guess, it takes place right after the promo scene. <strong>

**Part 2: Jake does something to try to get Alli back. They've both liked each other since the summer...but will Alli go for him still? **

**xoxox Hope (or Cat, whichever you want to call me :P)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ello lovies :)**

**So, look, I know that not everyone loves, or likes the idea of Jake/Alli (Jakalli, or however you chose to call them) but I do, (obviously or I wouldn't be writing this). And, if you don't like them, or want to acknowledge the fact at some point they are happening in the show, then by all means, don't, it's your opinion and we're all entitled to think what we want. But, if that's what you want to d, to not like a certain couple, then don't read a fan fic that clearly is about those two people getting together. So, by all means, continue to hate on the couple, but do not read something about them. **

**I love reviews, and hearing your opinions on my writing, I really do, I think all of you are fabulous and I love each and everyone of you who read my stories and review, but, seriously, I even told you that it is about JAKE AND ALLI DATING. So, if that's something you do not like, then do not read this. **

**I'm sorry to all of you who had to read this little mini-rant. I'm sorry to those of you who actually like Jake and Alli together and have to sit there, staring at your screen at this mini-rant. **

**I love you all. Now, back to the story. :)**

**Disclamer I do NOT own Degrassi or it's characters. **

* * *

><p>Part 2:<p>

It's been a week since we went to the cabin. A week since I kissed Jake. A week since he told me he liked me. A week since I ran off from him.

A very long week, and I find myself still only thinking of that. The kiss, the fight. Nothing else seems to get into my brain. It's like I've formed a barrier to all other thoughts, and the only thoughts that matter are those. I can't help but feel terrible for just leaving him there, like that. For not telling him how I feel. For running off. I've kept myself in my room mostly, and summer's coming to an end two days. School's starting up and I'll have to see him again. Walking through the halls. I'll have to see him and I'll have to try my best not to walk up to him. I'll try to keep my distance from him. I've tried to call Clare, but she hasn't answered my calls. I feel like she's taking this to a different level. It's not like he cheated on her. And, they're going to be siblings soon. I feel so bad that I hurt her, but I really like Jake, and I don't want this to ruin our friendship.

My mothers soft voice calls through the door, "Alliah, are you feeling alright in there?"

I sit up straight on my bed, a reflex from hearing her voice, "I'm fine."

The door creaks open slowly and she walks in, "Is this about David?"

I sigh, "No mom. It's not about Dave."

She looks at me, "Is it another boy?"

"Can we not talk about this mom?"

She looks at me, "Alliah, you know how your father and I feel about you dating."

I scoff, "You let me date Dave."

"And that proved to be a mistake, didn't it?"

"It wasn't a mistake! Dave just wasn't the right guy. There's bound to be more wrong guys before I find the one I'm meant to be with. Don't you see that mom? You can't force me to be with someone who I don't want to be with. I can't just walk outside and pinpoint who I'll be with for the rest of my life. It'll take time. It's going to be a long process before I find the person who I want to be with forever. It's going to take time. But I will still try to find the right guy, no matter how many times I get hurt, I'll still look. Just because I get my heart broken, does not mean I should stop dating. Just because I get hurt, doesn't mean I should give up looking for the right guy. I won't find him right now, and I may not find him for years to come. But, you shouldn't force me to be with someone, or to not be with someone. It's my life mom. And, I don't care that I've had my heart broken. I don't care that I've been hurt. What I care about, is finding the guy who I want to be with. Even if it's just for a little while. I'm only in high school. I'm bound to pick wrong guys from time to time. I'm bound to have mistakes. I'm bound to get hurt. But, should those things really stop me? No. I have to know who's good for me and who's not. I'm not saying I'll know right away, obviously I won't. But, if I'm not allowed to date, how will I know?"

"I.." she starts, but I cut her off.

"Plus, Sav was allowed to date. What's the difference between me and him?"

She looks at me, silent.

"Exactly. You can't just let Sav out into the real world and keep me boxed up."

"I guess."

I smile softly, "Thank you. Now, I'm going out."

"With a new boy?" she questions.

I sigh and look at her, "No, because the guy I like right now probably hates me."

"I don't think that's possible."

I smile softly at her, "Thank you. But you don't know him like I do. Now, can I go?"

She nods, "Be back by nine."

I smile and walk out, "I will." I close the door after me and then I walk to the Dot, taking a seat at one of the tables outdoors.

After I order a latte and start drinking it, my phone goes off. I look down and open it.

_Hey Alli, can we talk? -Jake_

I sigh and reply.

_Kind of busy Jake, maybe later? -Alli_

_Busy drinking a latte? -Jake_

_Not funny Jake...where are you! -Alli_

"Turn around." I hear him say.

I jump up from my seat and turn to look at him, "How long have you been..." I trail off.

"A minute or two." he smiles.

I roll my eyes, "Were you just going to stand there forever, or eventually show yourself?"

"I texted you, didn't I?"

"Whatever. I should get going." I say and start to walk away.

"Alli, wait." I hear him walk over to catch up with me, but I continue to walk away. "I still want to talk to you."

"I don't Jake, leave it alone."

He steps in front of me, "Alli, ten minutes. Please?"

I stop and look at him, "You have five."

He goes to take my hand, but I move back. "Come with me?" he nods towards his truck.

"This is going to take more than five minutes..."

"Which is why I asked for ten." he smiles.

I sigh, "Why can't you just tell me?"

He frowns playfully, "That's just not as fun."

I roll my eyes at him, "Fine, ten minutes starting now."

He nods toward the truck and I follow him, getting in on the other side. The car ride is silent and when we stop I notice we're at the cabin.

"Jake..."

He hops out of the car and opens my door, "I still have two minutes."

"Better be quick..." I say, getting out of the car and following him into the cabin. The lights are off and I turn to my left, "Jake why are all the..." I trail off when I see the room light up.

"I'm sorry I kissed you randomly Alli, I am. I'm sorry I possibly ruined your friendship with Clare. And, I'm sorry that you don't feel the same way I feel about you. I really like you, I have since we hung out earlier this summer. I'm sorry I just sprung it on you last week, but I thought you felt the same way. This is me apologizing to you for everything."

I look around the room where white tulips cover the floor, and a stream of white lights is draped across the room. I turn back to him.

"I'm sorry Alli."

"Wait. Who says I don't like you as well?"

"Well, from the way you ran off..."

I look at him, "I'm sorry I ran off."

"So...does this mean...?"

"I like you too Jake."

He smiles and kisses me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this is the end. Hope you liked it. Review with your thoughts! <strong>

**xoxox Hope (or Cat, whichever you want to call me :P)**


End file.
